


The Luckiest Bastard (In England)

by codegxg



Series: Jane Eyre & Edward Rochestor: The Future [2]
Category: Jane Eyre (2011), Jane Eyre - All Media Types, Jane Eyre - Charlotte Brontë
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codegxg/pseuds/codegxg
Summary: He knows that even now, nine and forty, he's the luckiest bastard in England.
Relationships: Jane Eyre/Edward Rochester
Series: Jane Eyre & Edward Rochestor: The Future [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974820
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	The Luckiest Bastard (In England)

He knows that even now, nine and forty, he's the luckiest bastard in England. He watches his wife, slowly savoring another thick brown volume, their six children all in varying distances from her. His daughters crowded around the rather exorbitant piano, his eldest son studying under a fading candle, his twins scheming in a nearby corner. They haven't noticed him yet but he doesn't mind. He wonders when God saw fit to bless him with Jane and thanks Him when Jane saw fit to give him children.  
She notices him now, probably recognizing the laxness of the string that bound them and, placing her book to the side, held out a thin, pale hand, still small and smoothe.  
He hurries forward, much like a starved man grasping a morsal of bread, to kiss and hold that small, pale hand. He holds it against his cheek, for once his gaze not on his children but focused roundly on her.  
"Dear Jane, sweet, darling Jane," he says softly, kissing her forehead.  
She shivers and kisses his cheek and pulls him beside her on the small chase. His children, probably used to the fact that this tiny fairy, they called mam and mother, had him tied around her finger, were too lost in their own pursuits to really notice the soft exchange.  
He settled against the chase, content and pleased.  
He really was the luckiest bastard in all of England.  
And he had Jane Eyre to thank for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Apart of a series but can be read alone.   
> -  
> I love Charlotte Brontë for writing these characters.


End file.
